


Break the Glass

by greenstuff



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking a Hastings isn't easy. </p>
<p>Fanvideo and drabble.</p>
<p>SPOILERS for all of season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this show about a week ago and I'm completely hooked. This idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

Spencer is like glass. All smooth on the surface, flawless and beautiful. She has the Hastings sparkle in spades. When the light hits her just right, it refracts across the room, sending up rainbows. You'd almost think she's a diamond, the way he looks at her. The way they all look at her. Pretty, pristine, prudent, perspicacious, precious princess.

_See Spencer? You’re not the only one who scored a 5 in AP English._

But, she's no diamond. She's glass. And when she breaks - she will, it's what glass does when you strike it hard enough, or often enough, or at the perfect angle- she'll become something else entirely: a weapon. Sharp. Dangerous. Wreaking havoc. A sliver here, a slit artery there. Not now, but soon... when she breaks. Which she will.

I'll make sure of it.

 


End file.
